parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Rebecca Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to Ooglyeye's upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Rebecca. Characters: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Molly Cunningham (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Sammy Tsukino - Boo Boo Bear * Beach Boys - Rai, Finn, and Donha (Tai Chi Chasers) Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Becky Thatcher: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Rebecca Grabs the Binoculars from Becky): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Baloo's league. * (Sawyer Grabs the Binoculars from Rebecca): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Gadget Grabs the Binoculars from Sawyer): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Sawyer (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Artemis: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Luna: And do quite what they want. * (Gadget Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Gadget) * (Gadget Screams) * ???: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * ???: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (??? Laughs): Yeah. * (Rebecca, Gadget, Sawyer, and Becky Look Puzzled) * Gadget Hackwrench: They're hitting on us. * Becky Thatcher: You know it. * (Rebecca and Sawyer Nod) * Rebecca Cunningham: It's true. Boo Boo, give us a hand here. * Boo Boo Bear: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * ???: And who are you? * ???: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * ???: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Boo Boo Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Rebecca. * Rebecca Cunningham: I'm sorry, Boo Boo, but Baloo's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Boo Boo Bear: I thought I just had to protect you. * Brittany Miller: Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Boo Boo. * (Boo Boo Stares at Brittany Miller) * Brittany Miller: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Boo Boo Bear: Uhh-- * Molly Cunningham (off-screen): Come on, Copper. * Boo Boo Bear: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Brittany and Molly: Huh? * Rebecca Cunningham: What was that? * Becky Thatcher: Brittany's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Gadget Hackwrench: So Boo Boo's going for an older woman. * Sawyer: That explains the blushing. * Rebecca Cunningham: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Molly Cunningham: As if that would matter. * Rebecca Cunningham: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview: * Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle (2000) Clips for Shows and Movies: * TaleSpin (1990-1991) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Tom Sawyer (2000) Voices: * Linda Ballantyne as Rebecca Cunningham * Liza Balkan as Brittany Miller * Katie Griffin as Gadget Hackwrench * Susan Roman as Sawyer * Emilie Claire Barlow as Becky Thatcher * Stephanie Beard as Molly Cunningham Trivia: Gallery: Rebecca Cunningham-6.jpg Brittany-0.jpg Gadget Hackwrench in A Fly in the Ointment.png Sawyer Cat.jpg Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg Molly Cunningham-0.jpg Luna-2.jpg Artemis.png Boo-Boo.jpg Rai-0.jpg Finn.png Donha-0.jpg Category:Sneak Peek Category:Ooglyeye